2. Description of the Background Art
US2009/0281379 and US2009/0281557 describe stents and other tissue anchors of the type that can be deployed by the apparatus and methods of the present invention. The full disclosures of these publications are incorporated herein by reference. US 2003/069533 describes an endoscopic transduodenal biliary drainage system which is introduced through a penetration, made by a trans-orally advanced catheter having a needle which is advanced from the duodenum into the gallbladder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,122 describes a system for placing a self-expanding stent from the stomach into a pseudocyst using a needle and an endoscope. US 2005/0228413, commonly assigned with the present application, describes a tissue-penetrating device for endoscopy or endosonography-guided (ultrasonic) procedures where an anchor may be placed to form an anastomosis between body lumens, including the intestine, stomach, and gallbladder. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,131; U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,851; U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,738; U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,522; U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,587; U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,386; U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,451; U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,341; US 2004/0243122; US 2004/0249985; US 2007/0123917; WO 2006/062996; EP 1314404 Kahaleh et al. (2006) Gastrointestinal Endoscopy 64:52-59; and Kwan et al. (2007) Gastrointestinal Endoscopy 66:582-586. Shaped balloons having differently sized segments and segments with staged opening pressures are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,835,189; 6,488,653; 6,290,485; 6,022,359; 5,843,116; 5,620,457; 4,990,139; and 3,970,090.